Special Summer Holiday
by Kim Thania ElXoPeia
Summary: Ganti judul Special x'mast jadi Special Summer Holiday - Sungmin,Sena,dan Jaejoong si culik! Yunho,Kyuhyun,dan Hiruma saling Kenal? Nga Ahli buat Summary , Just Read Ok?
1. Prolog

Special X'mast~

Cast : Hiruma Youichi (18)

Sena Kobayakawa (16)

Riku Kaitani (17)

Kid (19)

Jung Yunho (20)

Kim Jaejoong (19)

Cho Kyuhyun (17)

Lee Sungmin (18)

Gendre : Humor and Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Boy x Boy/ Yaoi

Prolog~

Sena Kobayakawa..

Pemuda manis yang mempunyai bakat lari lebih cepat dari ini lebih tepat dibilang manis karna sifatnya yang tulus dan polos(innocent).Mempunyai senyum yang amaaaat manis sehingga dapat melelehkan hati Perempuan atau Lelaki yg berstatus sebagai SEME karna itu dikalangan Lelaki dia disebut KAWAI UKE dari adik Riku Kaitani dan Pacar dari Hiruma Youichi.

Riku Kaitani..

Kakak dari Sena .Sama seperti adiknya dia juga mempunyai bakat lari cepat,di depan semua orang Riku selalu berpenampilan Cool dan juga serba cuek tapi di dalam rumah dia akan berubah menjadi orng yg keibuan dan overprotektif sama adiknya dia juga bisa bermanja-manja Sama Sena . Pacar dari Kid.

Kim Jaejoong..

Seorang member Boyband yg trkenal yaitu TVXQ. Dengan bibir semerah cherry,kulit seputih susu,mata does yg bening,rambut yg lurus,pinggang yg ramping,dan Sifatnya yg lembut dan keibuan sehingga dia mendapat julukan ULTIMATE UKE . Hobi memasak dan jika marah dia akan secerewet cerewetnya. Pacar dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Lee Sungmin..

Siapa yg tdk kenal dgn Sungmin yg mempunyai julukan Prince Of Aegyo . Pemuda penyuka warna pink ini sangat menyayangi Member Super junior,keluarga,dan tmn tmnnya .Jago Matrial Art sehingga sebagian Member Suju takut membuat masalah dengannya . Benci dibilang Gemuk,Feminim,dan Pacar dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Hiruma Youichi..

Di sebut sebagai 'AKUMA' .Mata hijau Tosca,sharp Tounge,Gigi taring yg pnjangnya melebihi manusia biasa,dan telinga elf .Dia dapat Mengontrol siap saja,di mna saja ,menggunakan sebuah buku hitam, membawa senjata ke mna saja dia pergi dan kata kata kasar selalu keluar dari mulutnya Tapi bila berhadapan dgn Sena sikapnya akan berubah 180 derajat Pacar dari Sena Kobayakawa.

Kid..

Pemuda berstyle ala Barat ini dpt melempar Bola secepat Peluru,Ahli dlm soal tmbak menembak sayang pada pacarnya .Tidak betah atau Cemburu melihat Riku bermanja" pada Sena. Pacar dari Riku Kaitani.

Jung Yunho..

Leader Boyband trnama TVXQ mata Musang yg tajam,Tubuh yg Masculine,Berwibawa,menjadikan dia rebutan di kalangan fans wanitanya , menjadi seorang Appa di dlm Groupnya. Sangat ahli dlm urusan Bela diri sehingga tidak ada yg berani menciptakan masalah atau kerusuhan dengannya . Pacar dari Kim Jaejoong.

Cho Kyuhyun..

Evil Prince julukannya,Walaupun dia Maknae di dlm Suju tetapi dia tidak segan segan mengerjai para hyung deulnya,Game Maniac,benci sayur,dan terkesan cuek,tetapi bila Sungmin ada maka Sungminlah yg akan menjadi Pawangnya . Pacar dari Lee Sungmin.

Tbc~


	2. Chapter 1

**SENA****POV**

" Huft ~ 2 hari lagi liburan musim panas..Hiruma san sibuk tidak ya? Apa bisa nanti aku bisa menghabiskan Hari libur musim panas brsama Hiruma san?" saat ini aku dlm perjalanan pulang dari rumah Monta , Ponsel ku brgetar dan melihat nama yg menelponku aku langsung senyum sumringah tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi moshi...Hiruma san?"

"Chibi...Sekarang kau sedang dimna?"Suara yg begitu aku rindukan sekarang sedang bertelponan dgn ku yaaaaa...Suara Seorang Hiruma Youichi atau Pacar ku.

"Aku sedang jalan pulang Hiruma san...kenapa Hiruma san menelponku?"

"Hei... Wajarkan seseorang menelpon pacarnya sendiri...lagi pula aku Rindu padamu..kau tau sndirikan akhir-akhir ini aku trlalu sibuk sampai jrng brtemu dgn mu"

"Aku juga merindukan mu Hiruma san...umm A anou..Hi hi"Ucapan ku trpotong dgn ucapannya Hiruma san

"Chibi 2 hari lagi Libur aku mau mengabiskan 1 minggu Libur musim panas brsamamu di apartment ku..Kau mau menginap di Apartment ku?" Aku berusaha menimbang nimbang ucapan Hiruma san dan akhirnya aku menerima ajakan Hiruma san

"Baiklah Hiruma san Tapi aku harus meminta izin pada Riku Nii chan"

"Tidak masalah besok kau ku jemput Chibi , sepulang sekolah kita langsung ke Apartment ku."

"Okay..Pai pai Hiruma san Aishiteru"

"Aishiteru *Mata Chibi "

"pip" Aku harus cpt cpt pulang kerumah dan segera meminta izin pada Riku nii chan

"Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kaki ini..." Aku langsung Berlari sekencang aku brlari sampai didepan pintu rumah ku langsung membuka pintu rumahku.

"Brak!"

"Tadaimaa~ Nii chan...Tadaimaaa" Kulihat Riku nii chan Keluar dari dapar smbil membawa panci brisi makan malam.

"Oh...Sena kun...Okaeri...sana mandi dlu...Nii chan akan menyiapkan makan malam"aku tidak menjalankan perintah Riku Nii chan menyuruhku mandi malahan aku ingin mencicipi makanan yg ada di dlm panci itu...tapi baru saja tangan ku menuju ke panci itu , Tanganku sudah di pukul oleh Riku Nii chan.

"Plak!"

"Sakiiddddd Nii chan"

"Apa yg mau kau lakukan Sena? Sudah Nii chan bilang kalau mau makan mandi dlu"

aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar omelan dari Riku Niichan.

"Baiklah Nii chan tapi nga usa make acara pukul tangan ku Juga kan?" Aku meninggalkan Riku Nii chan sambil ngomel ngomel nga jelas dan segera menuju ke kamarku.

**SENA POV END**

_10 menit kemudian..._

**_AUTHOR POV~_**

Sena menuruni tangga dgn trgesah gesah dan segera menuju meja makan

"Woahhhhhh ada Udon,Tempura,Sashimi,bla bla bla"Riku yg baru keluar dari dapur hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sena menyebutkan satu satu menu makan malam yg iya masak

"Kau ingin makan Sena?Cuci tanganmu dlu yaa"

"Okay.." Sena langsung mencuci tangannya dan duduk manis di meja makan

"Sena kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku ingin makan ini,ini,ini,ini,ini" Sena dgn brsemangat menunjuk beberapa makanan yg ada di depannya.

"Wo...wo...wo Slow down Sena..ummmm kau makan ini dlu"Riku memberikan piring yg berisi Sashimi pada Sena

"Baiklaahh...ummmm..Riku Nii chan..Tadi Hiruma san mengajakku menghabiskan natal di. Apartmentnya..mau kah Niichan memberiku izin menignap brsama Hiruma san?"

"APA?!MENGINAP?!tentu tidak ku beri izin Sena"

"Ta...Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian Sena...kau tau bahwa dia.." ucapan Riku trpotong ketika dia merasakan getaran pada ponselnya

"Moshi Moshi siapa ini?"

"CKLING! drata!drata!drata!Drata ta!" Riku segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karna dia mendengar Suara tembakkan Senjata

"YA-HA!Oi...Kuso Rodeo Izinkan menginap di tmpat ku...kalau tidak kau akan menyesal"Riku yg daritadi sudah menahan amarahnya sampai mukanya memerah di ledakkan(?) begitu saja

"TENTU AKU TIDAK KASIH IZIN AKUMA ! KALAU SEKEDAR KENCAN SIH TAK APA APA!KALAU MENGINAP?! AKU HARUS BERFIKIR 1000 KALI!"setelah meledakkan amarahnya Riku langsung ngosos ngosan -"

"Kau yg memintanya Kuso Rodeo"

"pip"Hiruma memutuskan smbungan telponnya secara sepihak

"Moshi moshi?Mosshi moshi?"

"ummm...Riku Niichan?"Sena yg dritadi diam akhirnya membuka suaranya

"Ayo Sena!Kita ke kamarmu!"

"Ma..mau apa ke kamar ku Niichan?"

"Mau menutup Jendela kamar mu..."

"Heh? untuk apa?" riku tidak mengubbrisi pertanyaan Sena dia sedang sibuk memaku papan yg entah dri mna dia dapat ke jendela Sena.

"Selesai...dgn begini Dia tidak bisa masuk...Sena sekarang kau tidur"

"Baiklah Nii chan..."

"Oyasuminasai Sena"

"Oyasuminasai Nii chan"Riku lalu menutup pintu kamar Sena tapi sepertinya Sena belum tidur

"Hiruma san sudah tidur belum?Oyasuminasai Hiruma san"

"Oyasuminasai Chibi"Sayub sayub trdengar oleh Sena suara yg Familiar di telinga Sena

"Huh?Hiruma san? Ahhh Tidak mingkin Hiruma san ada di sni...Aku sudah trlalu ngantuk jadinya ngelantur.." tidak lama Sena sudah Trlelap Lelaki yg lebih tepatnya Hiruma menyeringai.

"Tidurlah yg nyenyak Chibi nanti saat kau trbangun akan ada hal menarik yg akan trjadi kekeke~"

Tbc~

Review please


	3. Chapter 2

**BANDARA INCHEON~**

Tampak Seorang Pemuda tampan menarik seorang Pemuda Cantik yakni Pacarnya Memasuki bandara

"Yunnie...kita mau ke mna?koq ke bandara?"Orng yg di panggil Yunnie itu Hanya Diam dan tetap menarik Pemuda cantik kita

"Yack! Yunnie! kita mau ke mna?"

"Kita akan ke Jepang Boo... Ada masalah?"

"Je..jepang buat apa kita ke Jepang?"

" Tentu buat liburan Natal Boo"Pemuda yg dipanggil Boo atau Kim Jaejoong Diam ditmpat sontak membuat pemuda yg menariknya atau Jung Yunho juga ikut berhenti

"Andwe aku tidak akan ke jepang!Kau taukan Cassie di sna sangat tidak setuju dgn hubungan kita(Cassie di jepang Gomen ne)saat konser saja mereka melakukan adegan seduktif dgn mu di depan ku! Mencium mu,memelukmu,bla bla bla" Yunho yg sedari tadi diam mengambil tindakan memikul tubuh ringan Jaejoong di bahunya.

"Yaaaa! yunnie apa yg kau lakukan?! turunkan aku!aku tdk mau ke jepang!"Jaejoong memberontak di bahu Yunho tapi sepertinya kali ini Yunho menulikan telinganya.

**KYOTO JAPAN~**

"Ugh..."Sebuah Lenguhan keluar dari bibir seorang Sena kobayakawa.

"Chibi?Kau sudah bangun?"Sena membulatkan matanya ketika sosok Hiruma muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hiruma san?"Hiruma brjalan ke arah Sena sambil mambawa nampan yg brisi Sarapan untuk Sena

"Chibi..ini sarapan mu"Sena melahap sarapannya dgn antusias tdk smpai 5 menit sarapan buatan Hiruma habis.

"Hiruma san...sekarang kita di mna?"Hiruma menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sena.

"Hmmmmmm Menurutmu kita di mna?"Sesaat Sena memerhatikan sekeliling kamar yg ia tempati.

"Di istana kan?"Sena menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma dgn antusias sedangkan Hiruma Meledakkan(?)tawanya.

"Ha ha hahahahaha!... Apa yg membuat kau berfikir kita di Istana Chibi?"

"Memang begitukan Hiruma san? Lihat saja tempat tidurku ini seperti tmpat tidur raja raja"Okey...Mari author jelaskan bagaimana keadaan kamar HiruSena, di kamar ini di isi oleh satu tempat tidur ukuran King Size,Sebuah Lemari pakaian Besar yg mewah,Kamar ini ada balkonnya,Pintu masuknya sangaaat besar,ada 3 Nakas kecil di 3 sisi tempat tidur,kamar mandi Superrr Luas,dan Sebuah TV Flat 70 inch Di depan tempat tidur dilengkapi Home Theater.

"Benarkah?" Sena tidak menjawab prtanyaan Hiruma Malahan dia menggembungkan pipinya dan menyilangkan 2 tangannya di dada yg artinya Sena Ngambek Mode On.

"Chibi?ayolaaah jawab prtanyaan ku"

"Tidak..nanti Hiruma san trtawa lagi kalau aku menjawab prtanyaan Hiruma san"Hiruma menghela nafas dan menghirup aroma khas yg ada di badan kekasihnya itu

"Mmngnya kau ingin kita sekarang di mna?"Sena membalikkan Badannya agar berhadapan dgn Hiruma dan menatap Bola mata Hijau tosca itu dalam dalam

"Kyoto?Mungkin?"

"Sayang sekali..."Mendengar Kata prtama yg keluar dari mulut Hiruma Semangat Sena pun mulai hilang.

"Lhoooo Chibi kau kenapa?koq tiba tiba tidak semangat?"

"Tadi Hiruma san Bilang Sayang sekali berarti tebakkan ku salah..Kita bukan di Kyoto kan?"Hiruma menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Kecil Sena

"Tapi perkataan ku kan belum selesai...aku ingin bilang Sayang sekali kali ini tebakkan mu Tepat"Mata redup Sena sekarang bersinar lagi.

"Hontou?"

"Kau tidak Pecaya?"Sena hanya menggeleng cepat menanggapi pertanyaan Hiruma

"tentu aku percaya...ummmmm Hiruma san...bagaimana Hiruma san mendapat izin dari riku Ni chan membawaku ke kyoto?"Hiruma hanya tersenyum licik mengingat hal trsebut.

"tentu aku membujuknya chibi"

**MEANWHILE IN SENA AND RIKU HOUSE~**

"kriett'

"Sena Ohayou...aya kita sara"Ucapan riku berhenti ketika melihat keadaan kamar Sena yaitu dindingnya bolong Besar!riku menemukan sebuah surat di atas tempat tidur sena

"aku dan Chibi akan brlibur selama 1 minggu jangan mencari kami"Begitulah isi surat tersebut,Kemarahan Riku sudah mencapai ubun ubun

"HI...RU...MA!"

**BACK TO KYOTO~**

"Hiruma san..."

"Hmmmmm?ada apa Chibi?"

"Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukkan mu?aku ingin mandi"Hiruma melepaskan pelukanmya seketika Sena berlari keluar kamarnya Dan.

1 , 2 , 3 ...

"Kriettt."Pintu terbuka kembali menampilkan sosok Sena kembali

"Ummmmm...Hiruma san kamar mandinya di mna?"Hiruma mengarahkan tangannya ke kanan mengisyaratkan Sena ke arah yg di tunjuk olehnya.

"Arigatou Hiruma san..."

"Blam!"Ketika suara pintu trtutup Hiruma mulai Menghitung lagi.

1 ,2 , 3 .

"Krieettt"Pintu kembali trbuka untuk yg KETIGA KALINYA!(rdr:Author Lebayyy-")

"Anoo...ettooo Hiruma san kau punya baju?bisakan aku meminjamnya sebentar?"Hiruma tidak mengubrisi pertanyaan Sena malahan dia Mengendong Sena ala Bridal Style ke arah tempat tidur setelah itu Hiruma membuka lemari besar di pojok ruangan dan tak lama Hiruma Kembali ke Sena smbil membawa Sebuah Sweater Soft Red yg kebesaran dan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru.

"Ummmmmm Hi Hiruma san Sweater ini kebesaran...tak ada baju lain yg lebih kecil?"

"Kau tidak mau memakainya Chibi?Padahal pakaian itu khusus ku pilihkan untukmu..."Hiruma melancarkan nada memelasnya pada Sena.

"Baiklah Hiruma san..."Sena mengambil pakaian itu dan langsung meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Blam!"Tak lama setelah Sena keluar Hiruma memasang senuah seringaian yang artinya dia sudah tak sabar Melihat Sena memakai Sweater pilihannya yg kebesaran.

**BANDARA NARITA~**

Yunho menarik(lagi)Jaejoong segera keluar dari bandara tapi dgn sekali hentakkan Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho

"Aku mau pulang ke Seoul!kalau kau tak mau ikut aku akan pulang sendiri!"Seakan tak bisa mendengarkan ucapan Jaejoong Yunho kembali menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menyetop sebuah perjalanan Hening melanda taksi yg di kendarai Yunjae mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka Jaejoong mendengarkan musik menggunakan headphone dari ipodnya sambil memandang keluar,sedangkan Yunho sedang mau menghubungi seseorang dan yg pasti Jaemma nga bisa dgr (rdr : jiahh author ya ud pastilaaa).

**BACK TO HIRUSENA~**

"Drt..drt..drt"Hiruma segera mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Yo...lama tak bertemu Yunho"

"Lama tak bertemu juga Hiruma...Jadi darimna kau mengetahui nomerku?padahal ini kan nomer baru?"

"kekeke~ dari mna saja Yunho...apakah kau brhasil menyeret Boojae mu itu?"

"Heiii aku bukan menyeretnya lebih tepat memaksanya...brhasil sih tapi Boojaeku sedang yaaaa kau tau Ngambek Mode On"

"kkee~ itu sih urusanmu"

"Hiruma apa kau brhasil menculik Chibimu itu?"

"Tentu...sekarang dia sedang mandi dan Gomawo buat baju yg kau kirim kemarin...aku sudah tak sabar melihat Chibi memakainya"

"Cheon...anggap saja balas budi dariku karna kau sudah menganggung Biaya pesawatku...By the way...anak itu sudah menghubungi mu?"

"Baru kau bilang aku juga belum di hubungi oleh anak itu.."

"Palingan sebentar lagi dia menelpon"Tak lama Yunho Brbicara seperti itu Ponsel kedua Hiruma Bergetar

"Drt..Drt..Drt"

"Yeahhh sepertinya kau benar...dia sudah menghubungiku sekarang...sudah aku ingin megangkat telfo dari anak itu dlu"

"pip" Hiruma lalu mengagkat panggilan ponsel keduanya

"Moshi moshi.."

"Oh...Hyung! Hisashiburi hyung"

"YO...jangan menggunakan bahasa korea Jepang mu yg buruk itu...telingaku sakit mendengarnya"

"jadi ku panggil Noona?"

"terserah kau sajalah"

"Hyung...aku sudah dibawah"

"Wahhhh sepertinya yunho kalah balapan "

"Eh? Brarti aku ke dua dong?"

"Yeahhhh begitulahh"

"Hyung...kau brhasil menculik chibi mu itu?"

"Tentu...kau sendiri?Berhasil menculik BunnyMin mu?"

"Berhasil donggg"

"Bagaimana kau bisa lepas dari Teukie Hyung?"Orang yg menelpon ato yg bernama Cho Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum Evil.

"Bagaimana yaaa kkuku~"

**MEANWHILE IN SUPER JUNIOR DORM~**

"Kyunnie!Minnie!Ireona!"Suara leeteuk mengema di Dorm Super junior lantai 11.

"Hyung...pagi pagi jngn teriak teriak dong"Kangin,Yesung,Siwon,dan Hangeng baru datang langsung di banjiri pertanyaan oleh leeteuk

"Kanginie,Yesung,Siwon,Hangeng...kalian melihat kyunnie dan Minnie nga?apa mereka belom bangun?bisa panggil kan mereka?"

"HYUNG/GEGE!"Sekarang giliran suara Ryeowook,Kibum,dan Henry yg menggema di dorm Super Junior.

"Hyung!Cepat kemari!"Teriak Ryeowook dari lantai atas

"Kau tak akan percaya apa yg kami dapat Hyung!"Teriak Kibum dari lantai atas

"Gege jangan lama lama!" teriakkan Henry dan dua Hyungnya membuat Uri Leader lari trbirit birit...Sedangkan Kangin,Siwon,Yesung,dan Hangeng mengikuti dgn santai sampai di depan kamar Kyumin dan Mendobrak pintu kamarnya Kyumin

"BRAK!"

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...waeyo?Mengapa kalian berteriak?" Kibum menyerahkan sebuah surat kepadan leeteuk,Leeteuk melotot membaca surat trsebut

"Hyungdeul...aku membawa Minnie Hyung liburan , selama 1minggu kedepan kan kita libur...jadi seminggu lagi kita akan bertemu,jangan mencariku,ponsel ku dan Minnie hyung tidak aktif, trtanda Cho Kyuhyun"Begitulah isi dari surat tersebut..membuat Uri Angle Leader mengeluarkan aura Hitam , Melihat leader mereka mengeluarkan aura hitam Kibum dan Ryeowook ngumpet di belakang punggung Seme mereka

"Hyungie...save meee"Ryeowook ngumpet di belakang punggung Yesung.

"Wonnie...selamatkan aku..."Kibum memeluk lengan kekar Siwon dgn kencang,Sedangkan Henry langsung memeluk tubuh Zhoumi yg baru keluar kamar

"Mimi ge...aku takut..."

"Cup..Cup..Cup...waeyo Mochi Chagi?Mengapa kau takut?"Henry menunjuk ke arah Leeteuk sambil wajahnya tetap di benamkan di perut Zhoumi...kenapa di perut?karena Henry pendek dan Zhoumi Tinggi (Dikejar Heart Strings).Zhoumi mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yg ditunjukan Henry dan mendapat Leeteuk yg di selimuti aura hitam Zhoumi langsung menarik Henry masuk kekamar lagi.

"Kanginie..."

"Waeyo hyung?"

"Kemarikan ponselmu..."Kangin langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Leeteuk dan Leeteuk langsung menghubungi seseorang.

"Teukie hyung kau mau mengubungi siapa?"Tnya Sang Cinderella atau Heechul yg baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hiruma"Mendengar Nama Hiruma Semua Member langsung menelan air liur mereka

"Glek!"

"Mau apa Hyung menelpon Hiruma Hyung?"Wokkie akhirnya membuka suara pada Yesung

"Mo..Molla Baby.."

Tbc~

Balasan Reviews..(*^_^*)

NithanyaKyu : iya niii...di kolaborasiin biar nga Jutek bacanya hhi..character Jepangnya Author ambil dari Komik Judul Eyeshield 21 coba liat aja dech okay?^-^

Kawaii Uchiha : Mian Chingu...Author salah post -"..Jeongmal Minhae!T_T...iya ada duo evil...kku~ liat aja ntar spa yg lebih evil ne? HiruMamo ya? Ummmmmm ntar kapan kapan Author Buatin dechhh buat Chingu...Ditunggu aja yachhhh.

Guest : Iyaaa ud di lanjut koq...moga moga nga nyesel bacanya yaaaa

Hyukkie-Chan : jarang yaaaa?Iya Chara dari Eyeshield 21 soalnya itu komik favorite author(^.^).Chingu suka nga?

Exotic : iya...Charanya keren nga?wkwkwk ttp diikiuti yachhh critanyA...

Author Note :

Mian ne kalo FFnya pendek dan GAJE...Soalnya Author nulisnya mempet ama Ujian...Sekali lagi Jeongmal Minhae...dan Makasi Buat Baca FF pertama Natha...^_^

Thanks ya Chnigu buat Reviewsnya( ^ω^ )


	4. Chapter 3

PREVIOUS** STORY~**

"Hyung...mengapa Hyung Menelpon Hiruma Hyung?"Ryeowook akhirnya membuka suara pada Yesung

"Mo..Molla Baby"

**CHAPTER 3 SHOW ! SHOW ! SHOW ! ~(o^^o)**

**KYOTO**** JAPAN**

"Drt..drt..drt.."Ponsel Hiruma Bergetar Hiruma hanya Memutar Bola matanya malas melihat siapa yg menelponnya

"Teukie Hyung kan?Hyungggg jangan beri tau Teukie Hyung aku di sni..Onegai!"Kyuhyun membungkuk 90 derajat di depan Hiruma

"Kau berhutang Nyawa padaku Evil Sialan"

"Pip"

"Moshi moshi.."

"Hiruma!Di mna?! Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?!"Hiruma menjauhkan ponselnya mendengar teriakkan Leeteuk

"Sejak kapan suara Rakun Sialan itu menjadi Cempreng?"

"Jwab saja pertanyaan ku!"

"Dia Tidak Bersamaku..Percaya atau tidak ya sudah"

"Pip"

"Yo..Hiruma...Annyeong Kyuhyun"Hiruma membalikkan Badannya dan tampak seorang Jung Yunho menggunakan Kemeja Hitam,Celana Jeans denim biru,dan Kacamata Hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Kau kalah Balapan Leader Sialan"

"Yunho Hyung? Kau juga ada di sini?"

"Begitulah...Sungmin belum bangun?"

"Belum hyung...paling sebentar lagi Minnie Hyung bangun"Kyuhyun tampak celingak celinguk mecari sesuatu.

"Mencari apa Kyu?"

"Jae hyung ke mna?"Yunho langsung menggeser badannya kesamping dan trlihatlah Jaejoong dgn tampang terkejut memakai Kaos V neck hitam lengan panjang dan Jeans Ketat membalut kakinya.

"An..anyeong kyu.."

"Hiruma sannn Doko Ni Iru no?"Suara Lengkingan Sena makin terdengar..

"Hiruma san ke mna k..."Sena Tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya begitu melihat Sosok Jejoong begitu pun Jaejoong Langsung Membeku di tempat (Rdr: Kirain Jaemma tu Ikan apa pake di beku in -").

"Ja..Jae Nii chan?Hontou yo?Aku pasti bermimpi.."

"GYUuuuuuut"Sena mencubit pipinya sendiri

"AwwwwBukan Mimpi!"Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sena

"Kalau kau ingin memastikan Kenapa tidak peluk saja aku?"Sena langsung menerjang tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong,Jaejoong membalas pelukan Sena sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Akogare yoooo Jae Nii chan"

"Akogare Matta Sena chan.."Yunho,Hiruma,dan Kyuhyun hanya Cengo melihat adegan Sena dan Jaejoong

"Ughh..Kyu...Sudah Pagi?"Suara Sungmin membuyarkan Cengoan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya menurunkan Sungmin dari gendongannya dan tersenyum canggung pada Sungmin,Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun Dgn Horror.

"Jangan bilang kau menculik ku lagi?! Aigooo Leeteuk Eomma Bisa membunuh Kita kalau mereka ta...u"Ucapan Sungmin Melambat ketika melihat Sosok Sena dan Jaejoong.

"Senachi?(rdr:Nama panggilan dari Sungmin koq kyk cewek ya? Author: Biar lebih Kiyuttt gitu lhoooo")Jonggie Hyung?"

"Kau sudah bangun Sungminnie?"

"An..an...Annyeong Sungmin Hyung..."Sena Menyapa Sungmin dgn Bahasa koreanya yg Acak acakkan.

"Bruk! Bogoshipoyo Senachi...kau brtambah tinggi ne?"Sungmin Memeluk tubuh mungil Sena dgn erat.

"Na...nado Hyung...Hyung juga brtambah Gemuk...hehe"

"Ya!Siapa yg kau bilang gemuk Eoh?Hyung bukan Gemuk tapi Sehat! Ingat itu"

"Iya...iyaa Jae Nii chan Tasukete~ Sungmin Hyung tdk mw melepaskan Pelukkannya...Sesakkk"Jaejoong Hanya tersenyum Melihat tingkah Kedua Dongsaengnya

"Sudah lepaskan Saja Sungminnie...Sena Chan sudah tidak bisa bernafas tu"

"Aniyo hyung...ini Hukumannya sudah bilangin aku Gemuk"

"Drt...Drt...Drt"

"Hyu..hyung ponsel ku brgetar biarkan aku mengangkatnya"Sungmin melepaskan pelukkannya dari Sena

"Riku?"Sena mengganguk sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan Jaejoong

"Hontou yo?Loudspeakerkan"Sena langsung menloadspeakerkan panggilan dari Riku

"Moshi - moshi? Sena?doko ni iru No?mana akuma Itu?"Sungmin memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong

"Hana Dul Set! Annyeong Riku!"Teriak Sungmin dan Jaejoong Secara Bersamaan.

"Youngwoonnie Hyung?Bunny Hyung?Majide?"

" Hisashiburi Riku...Akogare yooo Riku"

"Bogoshipoyo Riku-chin~"

"Ne...aku juga merindukan kalian...sekarang kalian di Jepang?Sena mana?"

"Ri..riku Nii chan?"

"Sena kau sekarang di mna?"

"Sekarang aku ada di hmphftttt"

"pip"Hiruma membungkam Sena dan memutuskan telpon dari Riku

"hmphftfhttt...Mwah...apa yg kau lakukan Hiruma san?"

"Chibi...Kuso Rodeo itu tidak boleh diberi tau di mna sekarang kita...mengerti?"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau pernah bertemu dengan Sena Boo?"Yunho yg baru sadar dari Cengoannya langsung bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Tentu...waktu para Uke termasuk aku dan Sungminnie berlibur ke Jepang..Benarkan Minnie?"

"Tentu Hyung..."

**FLASHBACK...**

"Jae Hyung,Teukie Hyung,hyungdeul dan Dongsaengdeul..kita main ke taman itu yuk?"Sungmin menunjuk sebuah taman di seberang jalan.

"Bole juga...tamannya cukup nyaman..bagaimana kita ke sana?"Leeteuk bertanya balik pada rombongannya.

"Aku,Junsu,Wokkie,Bummie,dan Henry bole saja...Iya kan?."Pertanyaan dari Jaejoong hanya di jawab dgn anggukan.

"Tak ada salanya juga kan?lagian kita bisa liat Pemandangan Tokyo dari situ yakan Hyukkie,Minnie?"Heechul memandang ke arah Eunhyuk

"Tentu hyung...eeeh...Sungmin Ke mna?"Spontan Semua celingak celinguk mencari Sungmin..

"HYUNGDEUL!Minnie Hyung Kesana!"Ryeowook berseru dan menunjuk kearah jalanan.

"Sungminie! Awas!"

"CKITTTTT"

"Awas!Bruk!"Sungmin membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya dan Sesosok pemuda yg menolongnya di pinggir jalan.

"Daijoubudesuka?"Sungmin mencoba memapah pemuda tersebut.

"Daijoubu..Anata wa?"

"Watashi?aaaa Shimpaisena desu..Watashi Lee Sungmin Yorushiku"Sungmin menyodorkan tangannya pada pemuda tersebut

"Watashi Sena Kobayakawa...Yorushiku Lee san.."

"Tak usa Formal sekali Panggil saja Minnie"

"A..anou Minnie kau bukan dari Jepang ya?"

"Benar Sekali...aku dari Korea tepatnya Seoul...Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku jadi kau harus Memanggil ku Sungmin Hyung..Hyung adlh panggilan untuk orang yg lebih tua...Mengerti Senachi?."

"Wakkate...eeehhh Senachi?"

"itu panggilan khususku untukmu Senachi...Kau suka?"Sena berfikir sebentar dan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"KYA!Jaejoong!ada penculikan!"Teriakkan dari Leeteuk sontak membuat Sena dan Sungmin memandang ke seberang jalan dan mendapati seorang Pria bertopeng menculik Jaejoong.

"Joongie HYUng!Senachi bagaimana ini?kita harus menolong Joongie Hyung" Sungmin Histeris sendiri mennaggapi tentang penculikkan Jaejoong.

"Minnie Hyung tunggu disni saja ya?"Baru saja Sena ingin berlari tapi terhenti ketika melihat Pemuda berrambut Silver.

"Riku Nii chan...Nii chan...tangkap Pria bertopeng itu...dia telah melakukan Penculikkan!" Pemuda yg bernama Riku itu Segera berlari mengejar Pria bertopeng yg menculik Jaejoong.

"Yack!Turunkan aku!Tasukete!"

"Diam saja Cantik kita akan bersenang senang hhe"Jaejoong melotot mendengar ucapan pria itu

"NANI?!aku tidak mau turunkan aku sekarang!"

"Mau apa kau anak kecil?!Minggir dari jalan ku!"Jaejoong melihat seorang Pemuda Kecil berrambut Silver dgn gaya Barat menghadang jalan Penculiknya.

"Turunkan Dia!...Sekarang!"

"Cih...jangan memerintahku!"Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis lalu memandang Penculik itu dgn tatapan dingin

"Kau yg Meminta...Dzing!(anggep aja suara lari dari Riku)"Seketika pemuda itu sudah meninju perut Penculik itu dan Penculik itu Pingsan ditempat.

"Bruk!Itai!"Tubuh Jaejoong sukses jatuh kelantai

"Daijoubu Desuka?"Riku membantu Jaejoong Berdiri

"Daijoubu...Anata wa?"

"Riku...Riku Kaitani Desu Yorushiku"

"Watashi Kim Jaejoong..Yorushiku Riku kun"Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kepada Riku

"Kau bukan dari Jepang ya?Youngwoon Jaejoong?"

"Benar..tapi jangan keras keras menyebut nama ku"

"Umm...Kim san...Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Youngwonnie Hyung?"

"Boleh saja..."

"Jaejoong/Hyung!"Leeteuk dan yang lain berlari menghampiri Jaejoong dan Riku

"Ehhhhh?Jaejoong?Kim Jaejoong?Hero Jaejoong?Jaejoong Tohoshinki?"

"Kau Baik baik saja Sena?"Sena segera berlari menuju Jaejoong dan memperhatikan Jaejoong dari Kepala sampai Kaki

"Kau Jaejoong Tohoshinki?"

"Stststst...jngn keras keras..aku tak mau hari liburku batal..Benar aku Jaejoong Tohoshinki...di sana juga ada Junsu..Kau Sena kan?"Sena Langsung membalikkan Badannya dan meneliti Leeteuk dan yang lain dengan Teliti

"Kau adalah Leeteuk,Heechul,Eunhyuk,Kibum,Henry,Ryeowook,dan Sungmin dari Super Junior kan?"Sena Menunjuk semua member Suju dgn semangat dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Member Suju.

"Kau!Junsu kan?tepatnya Xiah Junsu...Iya kan?"

"Benar aku adalah Xiah Junsu.."

"UwaaaaaaaaaaaaKyunggggggggBr uk!"Sena Hanya Pingsan melihat Keadaan Sena Riku hanya menggelengkan Kepalanya sedangkan Jaejoong dan yang lain Hanya Cengo

"Hah...Sebenarnya..Sena Itu Fans Beratnya Super Junior dan Tohoshinki jadi..Jangan Heran jika dia Senang bertemu dengan kalian sampai pingsan Begini" Mendengar penjelasan Riku semua hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi...Bagaimana Sekarang?Sena chan...akan Baik baik saja kan?"Ryeowook Berjongkok di samping Tubuh Sena dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya Sena

"Tak apa apa sebentar lagi dia sadar Hup!"Riku menggendong Sena di Punggungnya

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang ...Kalian mau kerumah ku?Sekalian membantuku merawat Sena.."Semuanya hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti saat itu Jaejoong dan yang lain sering menghubungi Riku dan Sena walaupun Mereka di Korea.

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

"Ooooooooo Begitu...pantas saja Sejak kepulanganmu dari Jepang Changmin sering melapor kalau dia memergok mu menelpon seseorang dan sering mendengarmu bilang Akogare di depan telpon..ternyata itu Sena.."Sena dan Jaejoong hanya Senyam senyum

"Minnie Hyung Juga begitu...aku sangka Selingkuhannya Minnie hyung dari Jepang..Rupanya Chibinya Hiruma Hyung.."

"Jadi kau menuduhku Selingkuh Eoh?!"Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun dan jangan lupa Death Glare tambahan.

"Sudah...aku pusing melihat kalian Bertengkar...Yang penting semuanya sudah Jelas..Yunho...Kau mendapat jatah Lantai 4 aku dan Chibi akan ada di lantai 3"

"Baiklah...Bagaimana Boo Jae?"

"Aku sih...lantai mana saja bisa.."

"Lhooo..memangnya lantai Satu kenapa Hiruma san?"

"Lantai satu adalah Garasi Chibi.."

"ngomong ngomong Garasi...Mana Mobil yg aku pesan Hiruma Hyung?"

"Mobil...Ferari Merahkan?ada di dalam Garasi ini kuncinya.."Hiruma melemparkan Subuah kunci mobil kepada Kyuhyun

"Hap...Thanks Hyung.."

"dan Lamborghini Hitam pesanan mu Leader sialan"Hiruma kembali melemparkan Kunci mobil kepada Yunho

"Ku kira kau sudah lupa dgn pesanan ku..."

"Cih...jangan sebut aku Hiruma jika aku melupakan sesuatu.."

"Jae Nii chan...Sungminie Hyung...ayo kita masuk ke dalam"Sena menarik Jaejoong dan Sungmin masuk kedalam villa dan Meninggalkan Para Seme di luar

"Hyung...malam ini jadi kan?"

"Tentu...aku sudah membawa persiapan dari korea banyak sekali.."

"Ingat Tepat tengah malam...semua sudah harus berkumpul.."

"Baiklah hyung"

"Okay.."

1

2

3

4

5

**TBC...**

**reviews please**


	5. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4.._**

**_IKUZEEEE MINAAAA~_**

**Sungmin pov **

"Senachi..."Aku mencoba memanggil Sena Yang daritadi menarik tanganku dan Jaejoong hyung dengan semangat

"Senachi!berhenti dulu!"Sena langsung berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Nani Minnie Hyung?"

"Pelan pelan..lihat tu Jaejoong hyung sudah keringatan daritadi kau ajak lari lari'Aku menunjuk Jaejoong hyung yang sedang mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya

"E..Eh..Gomen Jae Nii chan seharusnya aku tau kalau Nii chan baru sembuh dari sakit jadinya nga boleh terlalu capek"pegangan Tangan Sena pun melonggar dan raut wajahnya tidak secerah menatap Jaejoong hyung _apa yang harus kita lakukan? __  
_

"Daijoubu Sena chan..lihat Nii chan sudah sehat koq.."Jaejoong hyung menepuk kepala Sena sambil tersenyum kearah ku.

"Gwechana yo Senachi..Jaejoong hyung tidak sakit koq.."

"Gwechana?"Aku menepuk keningku , aku lupa kalau Sena bukan orang korea.

"Nandemonai..hehe aku ingin menyusul Kyunnie dulu ke dalam kamar..Janne~"Aku meninggalkan Jaejoong hyung dan Sena di lantai 1

Sungmin Pov End

Jaejoong Pov

"Jae Nii chan...bagaimana kabarnya Chang chang Nii chan, Su ie Nii chan ,dan Chunnie Nii chan?"Aku Hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar nama panggilan Sena untuk Dongsaengdeul ku.

"Mereka baik koq..atau kau ingin menelpon mereka?"

"Tapi..mereka kan tidak kenal aku Kecuali Su ie Nii chan yang sudah pernah bertemu denganku"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menelpon Junsu?"

"Bolehkah?tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian.."Aku merogoh Ponselku dan menelpon Junsu

"Tut..tut..tut..pip Yoboseyo?Hyung?"

"Su Ie..."

"Jae Hyung!Eodiseyo?"

"Aku sekarang di Jepang...apa yang lain bersama dengan mu?"

"Iya..kami didorm lagi nga ada Job"

"Bagus...Junsu ada yang mau bicara pada mu.."Aku Memberikan ponselku pada Sena tapi Sena menolaknya

"Kenapa Sena Chan bukannya kau Rindu pada Junsu?"Sena Mengangguk dan mengambil ponselku

"Moshi Moshi..Su Ie Nii chan?"

"Se..Sena?"

"Akogare Su Ie Nii chan.."

"Matte yo..tidak cukup hanya berteleponan aku akan Menelponmu kembali pip"Aku menatap bingung Sena yang terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa Sena chan?"

"Hah...Su Ie Hyung Sibuk jadi dia mematikan sambungan telepon."

"Sibuk?"Aku menaikkan sebelah alis ku..bukannya tapi Junsu bilang hari ini mereka tidak ada Job?"

"Haruman nibangui Chimdaega dwegoshipo oh Baby~"Nada panggilan Telpon khusus ku berbunyi dan Nada itu khusus untuk Member TVXQ

"Dari siapa?"

"Su Ie nii chan"

"junsu?"

"Iya...tapi panggilannya berbeda aku tidak tau cara menjawabnya.."Sena memberikan Ponselku Kembali dan aku hanya tersenyum.

"Pip..Annyeong Junsu aaa"Aku melambaikan tanganku di depan ponsel.

"Hyung...Sena mana?tadi yang berteleponan sama aku itu Sena kan?"Aku mengarahkan Ponselku ke arah Sena.

"Itu Su ie Nii chan?"

"AKOGARE SENA!"Aku dan Sena spontan menutup telinga kami setelah mendengar teriakkan Lumba lumba yang berasal dari Junsu

"hihihi Akogare juga Nii chan.."

"Su..Kau bervideo call dengan siapa?"Ku dengar Suara Yoochun yang baru muncul segera aku berdiri di samping Sena dan ikut ber Videocall dengan Junsu

"Oh...Yoochun aku sedang bervideo call dengan Sena dan Jaejoong Hyung."

"Sena?nugu?"

"Kau mau lihat orangnya sini..."sekarang di layar ponselku muncul Jidatnya Yoochun

"Ya!Jauhkan Jidat lebarmu dari kamera Yoochun!"

"Jae hyung?"Yoochun memmundurkan Badannya sehingga Jidatnya yang lebar tidak memenuhi Layar ponselku

"Ne..ini aku..kau ingin tau yang mana namanya Sena?"

"Tentu hyung aku penasaran Sekali.."

"Sena ayo kenalkan Dirimu.."Aku mengarahkan Ponselku ke Sena

"Konichiwa Watashi Kobayakawa Sena Yorushiku desu.."

"Sudah kenalkan Yoochunnie?"aku melihat Yoochun sedang Terbengong dengan mulut terbuka di depan kamera..

"Chunnie..Ya!Chunnie!"Karena Kesal Junsu menguncang tubuh Yoochun

"Aa eh..Konichiwa Watashi Park Yoochun Yorushiku..Kau...Chibinya Hiruma bukan?"

"Kau kenal Hiruma san?"

"Tentu siapa yang Tidak kenal Hiruma"

"Yoochun..Changminnie mana?koq tidak kelihatan?Sena ingin berkenalan dengannya"

"Dia sedang.."

"JUNSU HYUNG!MANA MAKANANKU!"Suara Yoochun terpotong dengan suara Tenornya milik Changmin.

"Ya!Maknae!Nanti aku akan Masak sekarang biarkan Aku dan Chunnie bervideo call dengan Jaejoong Hyung!"

"Mwo?!Jaejoong hyung?Umma?UMMA!Minggir kalian!"Begitu mendengar namaku Changmin langsung Menyerobot masuk diantara Junsu dan Yoochun lalu mengambil Ponsel Junsu.

"Changminnie.."

"Umma!Bogoshipoyo!enak sekali Appa membawa Umma pergi Ke Jepang tanpa membawaku Hiks..kalian tak sayang lagi padaku.." Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Dongsaeng yang sudah ku anggap Anakku sendiri .

"Gomene..nanti Umma akan membawa makanan yang banyak untukmu..cukup?"

"Yakso?"

"Yakso!"

**Jaejoong Pov End **

**Changmin Pov **

Sekarang aku sedang bervideo call dengan Umma angkatku atau Kim Jaejoong menggunakan Ponsel Junsu Hyung yang ku Curi kheke~.

"Jae Nii chan sejak kapan punya anak?"

"Dia bukan Anakku sebenarnya Sena chan dia adik kesayanganku.."

"Ouuu pikirku anak hasil hubungan Jae nii chan dengan Yunho Aniki hihi"

"Ya!jangan berfikir yang tidak tidak Sena!"Aku mulai berfikir setelah melihat percakapan antara Jae Umma dengan orang yang bernama Sena itu...Siapa itu Sena?

"Umma..."

"Nani Nae Aegya?"

"Sena itu Siapa?apa selingkuhan Umma ?"Aku mulai memicingkan mataku kearah Jae Umma

"Ani..dia bukan Selingkuhan Umma..Lagian Umma tak mungkin selingkuh koq..kan Sudah ada Appa mu"

"Jadi...Sena itu siapa?"

"Mau berkenalan dengannya?"

"Tentu"Ponsel Jae Umma di arahkan ke orang yang di maksud dan menampilkan Pemuda Sangat Imut..Aku hanya terpana melihat Sosoknya yang Mungil,Imut,dan manis

"An..annyeongHaseo Naneun Kobayakawa Sena Imnida Yorushiku Desu.." suaranya ahhh..Lembut sekali selembut kapas..membuatku melayang (Changmin Lebe - - ")

"..."

"Changmin..Ya!Shim Changmin!sadarlah!"Aku langsung tersadar ketika Junsu Hyung menepuk pelan pipi ku.

"Manis sekalikan?Tapi sayang Sena chan Sud.."

"Sena Chan Jadi pacarku yaa?"Aku langsung memotong ucapan Umma entah apa yang ku pikirkan aku ingin sekali menjadikan Sena pacarku walaupun dia belum tau namaku..

...123 Hening...

"Mwo?!"Aku mendengar suara teriakkan Jae Umma yang ada di Jepang ditambah oleh teriakkan kedua Hyung ku..

"Kau gila Changmin!Kau saja belum Memperkenalkan diri sudah meminta orang jadi pacarmu!"Yoochun Hyung mengomeliku dengan gaya Rapnya sehingga aku tak tau apa yang dia omelkan - 3 -

"Perkenalkan dirimu dulu Changmin"

"Baiklah...Konichiwa Watashi Shim Changmin Yorushiku..Anata Kawaiii"

"Arigatou..Temo.. Aku sudah mempunyai Pacar yaitu.."

"Chibi!"Ku dengar Sebuah Suara yang makin mendekat kearah Sena dan Jae Umma

"Hiruma saaann!"Sena langsung berlari menghilang dari layar ponsel Jae umma

"Kau yang Sabar ya Nae Aegya.."Aku bingung mendengar perkataaan dari Jae Umma.

"Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya Changmin..aku berani bersumpah!"Aku makin tambah bingung mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan Junsu Hyung.

"Maksud kalian apa sih?"

"Kau akan lihat sendiri.."Tertampang lah di layar Ponsel Junsu Hyung Sena sedang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang Pemuda mirip Setan dan Senjata AK47 di bahunya , Dibelakang pemuda itu adalah Appa angkatku atau Jung Yunho.

"Changmin Nii chan Ini adalah Pacarku.."Aku membeku di tempat ketika Sena mengenalkan Pemuda setan tadi adalah Pacarnya.

"Ckckck Miris.."Yoochun Hyung sudah menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

**Changmin Pov End**

**Author Pov **

Setelah kejadian Sena Mengenalkan Hiruma Pada Changmin, Changmin langsung Nangis Bombay di dalam Kamarnya.

"Yo..Hiruma Hisashiburi "

"Itu kau Jidat Sialan?Kheke Rupanya Jidatmu bertambah Lebarnya"

"Ya..begitulah..Jadi Ini Chibi mu?Cukup Manis"Yoochun menampilkan Seringaian Mesumnya melihat Yoochun , Junsu langsung Memukul Kepala Sang Namja Chingu

"Buk!"

"Appo yaaaa Su Ie... Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Supaya Pikiran Mesummu tentang Sena Hilang.."

"Ya!memangnya kau darimana tau kalau aku berfikiran Mesum tentang Sena?"

"Dari Senyuman bukan tepatnya Seringaianmu.."

"Mwo?!"Kita Biarkan Yoosu couple bertengkar mulut dlu sekarang kita kembali ke Jepang.

"Jae Nii chan Mereka kenapa?" Jaejoong mematikan sambungan Videocallnya dengan Junsu karena dia tak ingin melihat pertengkaran antara Junsu dan Yoochuun yang memusingkan.

"Tak apa apa..Sudah dulu ya Sena Chan aku akan ke kamarku dengan Yunnie..Janne~" Jaejoong meninggalkan Sena dan Hiruma sambil membantu Yunho membawa kopernya.

"Um...Hiruma san kita ke kam.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan anak anak itu tadi?"Sebelum Sena menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hiruma langsung memotongnya.

"Siapa?Changmin Nii chan?Su Ie Nii chan?Chunnie Nii chan?"

"iya.."

"Aku hanya berkenalan dengan mereka dan sedikit mengobrol dengan mereka"

"apa yang kalian obrolkan?"

"Kami mengobrolkan tentang mu!"Hiruma menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil mengangkat satu alis

"Tentangku?"

"iya...tentang Hiruma san adalah pacarku hehe"

"Hontou?"Sena tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pelan Bibir Hiruma sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hiruma

"Hontou yo..aku tak mungkin berbohongkan"Hiruma tersenyum lembut dan memeluk pinggang ramping Sena

"Baiklah aku percaya sekarang kita ke kamar?"

"Ya...Tapi gendong yaaa?capek.."Sena merentangkan tangannya di depan Hiruma sambil memasang wajah memelasnya pada Hiruma

"hup.."Hiruma mengendong Sena ala Bridal style ke arah kamar mereka.

"Ne ne ne Hiruma san.." Sena memutarkan jari tangan mungilnya di atas dada bidang Hiruma

"Nande Chibi?"

"Yeongwonhi Saranghae.."Sena membentuk kedua tangannya menyerupai Bentuk hati diatas gendongan Hiruma

"Siapa yang mengajarimu mengatakan Kata seromantis itu?" Hiruma terkekeh melihat Sena yang begitu imut dgn tangan yang membentuk hati

"Minnie Hyung dengan Jae Nii chan...Jadi apa balasanmu Hiruma san?" Hiruma menyingkap poni Sena Keatas dan mengecup pelan kening Sena

"Perlukah aku menjawab Chibi?" Sena menggembungkan Pipinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada

"Hmph...Hiruma san Tidak membalas Ucapanku berarti Hiruma san tidak Mencintaiku lagi..."

"Hei...ayolah Chibi jangan ngambek dong..."

"Tidak!"Ayo Kita tingalkan Pasangan HiruSena yang Sibuk dengan Acara Mengambek dan membujuk , Sekarang ayo kita Check baby check 123 Couple KyuMin.

**Kyumin's Room **

"Kyuu~"

"Waeyo Chagi?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memeinkan Psp mu dan pandang aku sebentar?"Sungmin menatap jengah Kyuhyun yang daritadi mengacuhkannya demi Psp yang ada di tanganya kyuhyun

"Sebentar...sudah mau menang.."Mendengar Kyuhyun lebih mementingkan Pspnya daripada sungmin , Muncullah 4 siku siku di kening Sungmin menandakan sang kelinci imut kita sedang menahan kekesalannya

"Jika kau tetap mengacuhkanku aku akan menelpon Changmin untuk membawaku pulang sekarang Juga!"

"Telpon saja aku yakin Changmin tak akan melakukan itu" mendapat tanggapan yang tidak di harap oleh sang namjachingu muncullah 4 siku siku kedua di kening sungmin

"Terserah kau sajalah...dan jangan mencariku kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu huh!"Sungmin membuang muka dan mengecutkan bibirnya

"Baiklah..."

**Yunjae's room **

"Yunho..."

"hmmm?"

"Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukkanmu?" Bukan melepaskan Yunho makin mengeratkan Pelukkannya pada Pinggang jaejoong

"Ani.."

"Jung Yunho! kau tak lihat aku sedang membereskan barang bawaan kita berdua?"

"kau membereskan barang barang kitakan menggunakan tangan"

"Tapi aku kan tidak bebas bergerak Jung Yunho sshi.."

"Biarkan saja nyonya Jung jaejoong"

"Ya sudah! Lepaskan ku ingin Mandi"Jaejoong Berhasil melepaskan pelukkannya Yunho dan segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi

"Bruak!"

"Ya!BooJae! Buka Pintunya!"Yunho berteriak dari depan pintu kamar mandi yang sudah di kunci Jaejoong dari dalam.

"Andwe!"

"Kau tak Buka Pintunya akan ku dobrak dari Luar!apa kau Lupa aku Juara Hapkido!"

"Berani saja kau mendobrak pintunya ku jamin satu bulan jatahmu ku hilangkan!"

"Bruak!"Yunho mendrobrak Pintu kamar mandi yang tak berdosa itu sampai engselnya Copot!

"Terlambat BooJae.."Jaejoong Segera menutup tubuh Nakednya dengan Handuk ketika ia melihat Seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah Maskulin Yunho.

"K..kau mau apa?"

"Kau tau apa yang aku mau Chagi.."Yunho pun berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah terpojok.

"An..ANDWE!"

（≧∇≦）

( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**19.00 pm WJ(Waktu Jepang)**

"Kalian Sudah Siap?"

"Sudah..Hyung sendiri?"

"Aku sudah siap...Tinggal menunggu chibi Siap mandi.."

"Aku juga..Hyung kau dapat baju dari Yunho Hyung?"

"Kau juga diberikan baju Oleh Yunho ?"

"Iya..dan aku dengar Yunho hyung juga akan memaksa Jaejoong Hyung memakai baju yang sama "

"Wah..Aku pikir cuma kita berdua saja yang dia kasih Rupanya dia juga punya"

"Hyung...aku sudah Tidak sabar melihat Baju itu dipakai oleh Minnie Hyung pasti akan Sexy khukuku~"

"Yeah...aku juga tidak sabar melihat bagaimana baju itu Menutupi Tubuh Sena kekeke~"

"Kau memang Demon Hiruma Hyung"

"Kau memangnnya tidak menyandang Gelar Evil Atau Demon?"

"Ya..tapi Gelarku lebih terhormat daripadamu"

"HIRUMA SAN!"

"Sudah dulu Chibi sdah berteriak"

"pip"Hiruma memutuskan Sambungan telponnya dengan Kyuhyun

"Nande Chibi?"

"Cklek.."Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Sena menggunakan Yukata Sependek Lutut dengan corak Devi Bats mascotnya Devil Bats yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Hiruma san..Ini Memalukan..Bisa kah aku memakai kembali bajuku yang tadi?"Sena terlihat Risih dengan Panjang Rok Yukata itu, sedangkan Hiruma sudah berjalan kearah Sena dan menangkupkan wajah Sena dan membawa Wajah pemuda Manis itu bertatapan dengan Toscanya Hiruma.

"Kau Manis..Sangat Manis..Cukup memakai Yukata ini Kau sudah Sangat Manis Bagaimana Aku melihatmu memakai Gaun pernikahan?"Wajah Sena langsung merah semerah Tomat dan memukul Pelan dada Bidang Hiruma.

"Ish...Hiruma Hiruma san juga memakai Yukata?." Hiruma tidak menyahut pertanyaan Sena dan menggandeng Sena Keluar Kamar mereka.

"Kita mau kemana Hiruma san?"langkah hiruma terhenti dan Hiruma Memakaikan bando hitam berhias Devi bats kecil di setiap sisinya ke kepala Sena.

"Sudah Selesai...Kita akan Menungu yang lain Di bawah.."Sena memiringkan Kepalanya sebentar dan meraba bando yang dipakaikan Hiruma untuknya lalu mengikuti Hiruma Turun Ke lantai 1

**Kyumin's Room **

Kyuhyun Sedang Merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan Yukatanya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"Teriakkan Sungmin Menggema di Seluruh Pelosok Kamar membut Kyuhyun menutup telingannya

"Waeyo Minnie chagi?"Didepan Kamar mandi terlihatlah Sungmin Memakai Yukata Sependek Lutut dengan warna dasar Pink Pudar dan Motif wajah Rubah Yang Cute.

"Apa Maksud dari Yukata ini?"

"Kau Lupa ini musim apa?"

"Musim Panas..memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau ingin menghadiri Festival tidak?"Mendengar Kata Festival Sungmin Bersemangat tapi Semangat Sungmin tidak bertahan Lama Ketika Dia melihat Yukata yang dia pakai dengan Yukata yang Kyuhyun pakai.

"Tapi..Yukata ini terlalu pendek..aku aku agak Risih.."Sungmin Menarik narik pelan Ujung Yukata yang dia pakai Guna Memanjangkan Rok Yukatanya yang Pendek.

"Kau tak perlu Risih..Itu sangat Cocok Untukmu Neomu Yeppeun..Tapi ada yang Kurang.."Kyuhyun Mengusap dagunya sambil menatap Sungmin dari Ujung kaki sampai Kepala dan tatapan Kyuhyun berhenti pada Rambut Coklat Brownnya Sungmin.

"Aha!..Aku tau apa yang Kurang.."Kyuhyun Merogoh kantung Yukatanya dan Menjepit jepitan Rambut yang berbentuk Rubah di Ujung Poni Sungmin.

"Kyu Ini..."Sungmin Menyentuh Jepitan Rubah yang Kyuhyun Jepitkan Dirambutnya

"Jangan dilepas..Itu adalah Tanda Bahwa kau adalah Milik Rubah Kyuhyun"Sungmin tertawa pelan dan memeluk Kyuhyun

"Gomawo..Saranghae Kyunie"Kyuhyun membalas pelukkan Sungmin .

"Nado Saranghae...Kajja kita tunggu yang lain di bawah" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar mereka menuju ke lantai 1

**Yunjae's Room **

Yunho sedang menunggu Jaejoong keluar kamar mandi sambil senyum senyum Gaje membayangkan Jaejoong Memakai Yukata ang sudah dia pilihkan.

"Cklek.."Yunho Memutar Kepalanya dengan Slow Motion Mode sambil Tersenyum Lebar tapi senyum Yunho Langsung Pudar Ketika melihat Jejoong tidak memakai Yukata yang Dia pilih.

"BooJae..kenapa kau tidak memakai Yukata yang sudah kupilihkan?"

"Tidak Yukata itu untuk Yeoja sedangkan Aku Namja"

"Jadi kau tak mau memakai Yukata itu?"

"Iya"

"Baiklah..Kalau kau tak mau memakainya ..yukata ini akan kuberikan pada Jessica dan kuyakin dia akan Cantik memakai ini"Yunho mengambil Yukata Pilihannya dan melangkah menuju pintu tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Tangan Jaejoong menarik Yukata yang dipakai Yunho.

"Ja Jangan..Jangan berikan ke Yeoja menyebalkan itu..aku akan memakainya"Yunho menunjukkan Seringaian di bibirnya Begitu mendengar pernyataan dari Jaejoong

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne.."Yunho membalikkan Badannya dan menyerahkan Yukata itu pada jaejoong

"Kau Pasti akan sangat Cantik memakai Yukata ini.."Jaejoong Berlari kekamar mandi tanpa memandang wajah Yunho karna jaejoong tau Bahwa wajahnya sudah merah sekali.

**5 Menit kemudian **

Yunho sedang berjalan maju mundur seperti setrika di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Boojae Sudah Belum?"Teriak Yunho dari depan kamar mandi

"Sudah Tapi Ini memalukan Yunnie.."

"Gwechana...sekarang kau keluar saja"

"baiklah"

"Cklek"Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan yukata Berwarna dasar putih dengan motif kepala Beruang yang lucu. Yunho menatap Jaejoong takjub sampai tidak berkedip sedikit pun.

"I..ini memalukan.."

"an..Ani kau sangat cantik sungguh..dan ini akan melengkapi kecantikkan mu"Yunho menyematkan mahkota kecil berlian berbentuk Beruang Dirambut Brown Honeynya Jaejoong.

"Apa ini?"Jaejoong menyentuh Mahkota itu dengan Lembut.

"Itu adalah Sebuah mahkota..kajja kita pasti sudah di tunggu dibawah"Yunho memluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan mereka Berdua berjalan menuju lantai 1

**Lantai 1 **

"Ck..Yunho Hyung Kemana Sih?katanya Kumpul disini jam 7"Kyuhyun terus melihat arlojinya sambil mendumel.

"Ku perkirakan mereka akan datang dalam 3 2 1"begitu Hiruma mengatakan 1 Yunjae Couple Muncul dari Lift dan berjalan menuju mereka semua.

"Analisimu selalu tepat Hiruma Hyung"

"kekeke~tentu saja..Yunho Sudah waktunya"

"Benar Sudah Waktunya"

"Akhirnya sudah waktunya"Kyuhyun tampak besemangat Sedangkan ketiga Uke kita hanya menatap Bingung Seme Mereka

"CERBERUS!"Hiruma Bertetiak memanggil nama anjingnnya dan Seketika Cerberus sudah Berdiri di Depan Hiruma.

"TAEPOONG!"Yunho meneriakkan Nama anjingnya tak lama kemudian Muncullah Taepoong Belari kearah Yunho.

"Kyu Bukan kah kau tidak mempunyai peliharaan?"Sungmin Berbisik pada kyuhyun Sedangkan San Namja Chingu hanya menampilkan Senyum evilnya.

"Kau lihat saja Hyungie..HARANG!" Yunjae dan Sungmin terkejut begitu Kyuhyun memanggil nama anjingnya Yoochun.

"HARANG?!"Teriak mereka Bertiga.

"Khukukuku~"

**Meanwhile In DBSK Dorm **

Yoochun tampak memegang mangkuk makan anjingnya sambil celingak celinguk memanggil dan mencari anjingnya Harang

"Harang!Eodiseyo?"Yoochun menghampiri Junsu yang Sedang bermain Dengan Shaki.

"Su Ie kau melihat Harang Di mana?"

"Ani aku tidak melihatnya coba kau Tanya pada Changmin"Yoochun langsung Menuju kamarnya Changmin dan Mendapati Changmin sedang Curhatan dengan Mang Doong Ee.

"Changmin ya...kau melihat Harang tidak?"

"Tidak aku tidak melihatnya bukannya tadi dia sedang Bermain Bersama vick tadi?Hyung Sudah mengecek Dikandangnnya?"Yoochun menepuk jidat lebarnya dan menuju kandang para Anjing tapi di dalam kandang hanya ada anjingnya Jaejoong , mencoba mencari disekitar kandang tapi yang hanya dia temukan hanya sepucuk surat.

"Yoochun Hyung..aku pinjam harang sampai aku pulang dari jepang Tertanda Cho Kyuhyun"Begitulah isi Surat yang di baca Yoochun,membuat Yoochun Jatuh berlutut sambil meremas Surat yang dia baca

"Harang...Harang aa"Junsu yang baru muncul bersama Shaki langsung menghampiri Yoochun yang sedang meratapi kepergian bukan tepatnya Penculikan Harang.

"Chunie..Gwechana?"

"CHO KYUHYUN PULANGKAN HARANGKU!"Teriakkan Yoochun membuat Changmin dan Anjingnya Mang Doong Ee terkejut.

**Back To Japan **

Kyuhyun sekarang sedang membelai bulu Harang dan sepertinya Harang sudah sangat Jinak pada kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membawa Harang kesini?"Jaejoong bertanya sambil menujuk Kyuhyun

"Tak Penting yang penting sekarang Harang,Cerberus, dan Taepoong harus menjaga Villa Kita"

"Benarkah Hiruma san?Cerberus Harus menjaga Villa kita?Tadi aku berfikir bahwa kita akan membawa mereka ke festival nanti"Sena Berjongkok dan Membelai Bulu Cerberus sedangkan Cerberus tampak Senang dimanja oleh Sena.

"Tidak..Dia Harus menjaga Villa dengan anjing yang lain"

"Baiklah..cerberus Baik baik ya"

"Oke..Sekarang kita berangkat Ayo Boo"Yunho Langsung menarik Jaejoong menaiki Lamborghini Reventon hitamnya.

"Ayo Minnie Hyung..aku sudah tak sabar mencoba Ferrari Enzo Merahku"Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin Menaiki Ferrari Enzo merah barunya Kyuhyun

"Sudah siap?"Hiruma bertanya pada Sena yang Sedang bermain dengan Cerberus.

"Sudah tapi kita akan naik apa?"Hiruma segera berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang masih tertutup kain dan menyibaknya terlihatlah sebuah mobil Bugatti Veyron hitam mengkilap . Hiruma langsung membukakan pintu untuk Sena

"Silakan Masuk Chibi _Hime _" Hiruma mengerlingkan matanya iseng kearah Sena sedangkan Sena hanya tersipu malu sambil menaiki Mobil mewah itu.

"Brummm"

"Hyungdeul aku duluan yaa janne"Kyuhyun menjalankan Ferrari enzo merahnya meninggalkan Yunho dan Hiruma yang sudah mengeluarkan Mobil mereka di halaman villa.

"Aku menyusul Kyuhyun dlulu ya..Janne HIruma"Yunho meninggalkan halaman Villa dengan mengendarai Lamborghini Reventon Hitamnya.

"Kita juga harus pergi tapi sebelum itu.."Hiruma mengeluarkan sebuah remote control dan menekan satu tombol

"Pip"Muncullah Pagar berlistrik yang sangat tinggi mengelilingi pekarangan Vila Tersebut.

"Hiruma san kenapa pagar listrik itu mengelilingi villa kita?"

"Biar Tidak ada pencuri..ayo Kita pergi"Hiruma mengemudikan Bugatti Veyron Hitamnya menuju tempat di adakannya Festival..

**Meanwhile Back To The Couples Villa **

"Rupanya mereka sengaja tinggal didaerah Kyoto untuk menghindari Keramaian Fiuh~Sena Kau Milikku!"

"Tunggu saja Joongie Pangeranmu akan menjemputmu hahaha*Ketawa Nista"

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Sena akan Ku rebut Minnie dari Dia!" Ketiga Pemuda misterius itu Menjebol Pagar Listrik Buatan Hiruma dengan Mudah dan tanpa ada yang terluka.

"Bersiaplah Kalian semua Karena Kita akan Berpesta Huahahahaha*Ketawa terlalu Nista"

TBC

REVIEW PLEASE(^O^)

Author Note :

Mian Readers Nata baru update sekarang soalnya banyak Hambatan dalam mengupdate chapter ini - o - .

Koq Reviewnya dikit ya?nga seru ya?Atau mau nga dilanjutin aja?

Gomawo buat yang ud Review Jeongmal Gomawoyo..^ - ^

Review dari kalian itu bagi Nata adalah Semangat Buat ngelanjutin FF ini

_Hime _: Putri


End file.
